illume
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Não importa para onde vá meu espírito. Renascendo ou não neste mundo minha luz sempre te alcançará, Juugo.


_**Illume**_

* * *

><p>—<p>

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi._

—

* * *

><p>Uma agradável brisa soprava na noite, perfumada por um delicado aroma de jasmins. O som da água caindo na cachoeira, o barulho dos grilos e do balançar suave das folhas e o brilho das estrelas completavam o quadro relaxante. Dois garotos estavam quietamente sentados na beira do rio.<p>

Fazia tempo que Juugo não andava pela floresta, ou sequer saía de sua cela, mas se sentia extraordinariamente tranqüilo no contato com a natureza; quando estava com Kimimaro não perdia o controle. Ao contrário; sentia naquele momento que ele é quem precisava ser ajudado. Ele observou o preto brilhante do selo amaldiçoado reluzindo à luz do luar na pele fantasmagórica de seu amigo. Kimimaro tinha razão quando disse que seu poder não poderia fazer mal a ele.

— A última tentativa não deu certo. Eu piorei. — enunciou calmamente Kimimaro. Juugo o olhou com pesar.

— Eles farão outras tentativas! Kabuto-_san_ é um grande _iryou_-_nin_, ele vai conseguir! E Orochimaru tem muitos experimentos- — falou Juugo, sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

[Juugo nunca acreditou em muitas coisas. Kimimaro só acreditava em Orochimaru. _E em Juugo_.]

Um ligeiro brilho fanático surgiu nos olhos de Kimimaro ao ouvir o nome do _sannin_.

— Orochimaru-_sama_ fará tudo o que for possível... — disse com serenidade. — mas não será o bastante. Eu morrerei, e então o clã Kaguya terá chegado ao fim.

Juugo o olhou ligeiramente alarmado. Kimimaro pronunciara a sentença que ele conhecia, mas que tanto temia.

— ... Kimimaro, você não tem medo de morrer? — perguntou; a curiosidade transbordando nos olhos. Kimimaro pestanejou.

— Por que eu teria medo? Morrer é só o começo.

— O começo? A morte é o fim do tormento...

[Juugo pensava muito em morrer, depois que despertava e via o sangue entranhado em suas mãos e no seu corpo, e as vísceras espalhadas ainda em cores vivas; todos aqueles tons de vermelho, vermelhos demais para ele...]

— ... e o início de novas estradas. — completou Kimimaro. Seus olhos reluziam. — o corpo é tão frágil; a carne é transitória, mas nossa existência é eterna. O espírito jamais perece.

Ele realmente acreditava naquilo, pensou Juugo, e sentiu um aperto no peito, por que nunca havia compreendido assuntos de fé e esperança.

— Kimimaro... me mate! — o _shinobi_ o olhou com estranheza.

— Por que eu faria isso? — indagou calmamente. Juugo começou a se sentir nervoso.

— Se você realmente morrer logo eu não quero continuar, eu não vou continuar! — explodiu ele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Um silêncio pesado pairou por uns instantes, entrecortado apenas pelos soluços de Juugo. Após se acalmar um pouco ele ergueu o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas para o amigo.

— E então talvez... talvez eu trilhe esses novos caminhos com você. — completou em voz baixa. Kimimaro fitou-o longamente, e depois seus olhos pousaram no céu estrelado. Sem pressa para responder. Por fim, apontou para a abóbada celeste.

— Juugo, o que você vê?

O rapaz seguiu com o olhar o dedo de Kimimaro, que apontava para uma estrela qualquer.

— Eu vejo uma estrela. — murmurou, secando as lágrimas do rosto. Kimimaro anuiu.

— As luzes das estrelas cruzam distâncias extraordinárias para chegar até nós. E muitas das estrelas que vemos já se apagaram há muito tempo. Mesmo assim o brilho delas continua viajando até chegar aqui.

Juugo arregalou os olhos. Ele jamais ouvira falar naquilo.

— Eu não sabia...

Kimimaro voltou seus olhos para Juugo e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Mesmo quando minha existência nesse corpo doente chegar ao fim não permitirei que você se perca. Não importa para onde vá meu espírito. Renascendo ou não neste mundo minha luz sempre te alcançará, Juugo. Olhe sempre para o céu, por que escuridão alguma apagará esse brilho. Por que eu o amo.

Os lábios de Juugo tremeram e suas faces ficaram molhadas mais uma vez.

— Isso é mesmo verdade, Kimimaro?

— Sim.

— Você promete?

— Sim.

— Kimimaro, eu também...

— Eu sei.

Abraçaram-se, e Kimimaro cumpriu o prometido.

—

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Essa fanfic foi ditada pelo espírito de Chico Xavier e –NOT._


End file.
